


Mentally Bound and Shackled

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body was his the moment he laid eyes on it. He knew that. It just so happened, so did she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentally Bound and Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mentally Bound and Shackled
> 
> Author: Hawkflight
> 
> Prompt Number: 233 submitted by anonymous
> 
> Kink Showcased: Size Difference
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Marcus Flint
> 
> Summary: Her body was his the moment he laid eyes on it. He knew that. It just so happened, so did she.
> 
> Warnings: Non-con, Dub-con, Underage, Nipple play, Possessive Behavior, Dom/Sub Undertones, Public Sex, Dirty Talk
> 
> Word Count: 7,342
> 
> Author's Notes: Firstly, thank you for the lovely prompt, whoever you are. Secondly. Enjoy!

"That's not possible is it? To break into Hogwarts, I mean... no one has ever done it before, right?" Neville was questioning her, evidently looking for some comforting words on the matter. That Sirius Black wouldn't appear in the room he shared with Harry - the one he was hunting - that he wouldn't be in any danger himself.

With a piece of salmon in her mouth though Ron beat her to answering him, "I imagine it will be harder for him if he happens to come across you instead of anyone else. 'What's the password, boy?' he'll ask, and then you'll reply, 'I don't know, sir. Honest. I forget the password all the time, that's why I wrote them down on this bit of parchment,' and the next thing you know he has that bit of parchment and is in our common quarters trying to rip Harry's throat open-"

"That's a bit morbid for you." Harry interjected.

"Sorry mate," Ron replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It's just the truth."

Hermione glanced to Neville to see his face was as red as an apple. He wasn't even looking at them anymore, rather down at his plate like that would save him from the embarrassment Ron had just caused him.

She leaned over, hand resting on the table just next to his. "Ignore him. It was just a joke because he's scared himself-"

"I'm not!"

Evidently she hadn't lowered her voice enough. She looked to Ron only to frown at him before she heard Neville's barely-there whisper, "I know. Thanks."

"I said, I'm not scared of that Sirius Black. Do you not have your ears screwed on properly?" Harry reached over right then, tugging on Ron's right lobe with his fingers. "Aye!"

"Yours are a bit bent out of shape."

"You're the one that bent it!" Ron and Harry were going back-and-forth now, throwing out ridiculous notions about the others' ear shape and size to name a few.

Hermione just sighed. They were causing quite a scene at the table, but when she looked over to Neville she decided that it didn't matter. Her fellow Gryffindor was smiling again, laughing at their antics, no longer fearing for his life at the moment.

It didn't really matter that some of the other Houses were looking their way, probably wondering what all the fuss was about. Though she could do without their stares, whenever something like this happened it felt like they were looking at _her_. Of course that was ridiculous. Harry and Ron were the ones making fools of themselves. She wasn't doing a thing to garner anyone's attention.

Not one person.

She fought to keep the frown off her face, glancing away from her friends, rather looking over her shoulder at the other tables. As if she didn't want to be a part of the spectacle, which she didn't. Somehow she was always dragged in anyways. As if there was a way to avoid it.

Her gaze scanned over the Slytherin table, some of which were looking this way. Probably talking about what fools her friends were making of themselves from such a display. One even held a disapproving frown of his own. She glanced up, recognizing him immediately.

Marcus Flint.

_"He always looks like he's bit into something sour, you know?"_

_"I can't believe he did that on the pitch yesterday. It was a foul and it was never even called!"_

_"That's what he does when it comes to Quidditch. He waits for the referee to look away then strikes, hard and fast."_

_"Sirius Black doesn't scare me half as much as Flint does. Someone his size shouldn't be able to move that fast. It's just not natural."_

_"There's nothing natural about him. I glanced into the Slythrin changing rooms once to see... well, you know." A burst of giggles filled the air. "_ He _wasn't directly in my line of sight, but Flint was. You don't get a frame like his from Quidditch, just flying around. It was... impressive, certainly. But it's like you said. He's not natural."_

_"What in Merlin's name would he need all that muscle for? Quidditch doesn't demand that much out of it's players."_

_"I don't want to know. All I want is to stay off his radar."_

_"Not even for a quick shag?"_

_"Definitely not. Haven't you heard the rumors?"_

She couldn't stop the girl's gossip from springing to the forefront of her mind when she saw him.

Sure, he wasn't exactly grinning from ear-to-ear all the time, but he didn't seem _that_ bad. Maybe on the Quidditch pitch, but that was different. She had seen Harry on and off the pitch as well, though he didn't suddenly break the rules or anything like that he certainly was in a different state of mind. So Flint went overboard on the pitch. That was hardly something to gossip about. The whole Slytherin team pulls tricks. Everyone knows that.

Besides, she couldn't see what had the other girls so put off by him. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and if what they said was true he had a body beneath the robe that matched his physique. That was the sort of body girls craved, wasn't it? The sort of boy they wanted to look at them? So how come they weren't - metaphorically speaking that is - hanging off his arms?

She was turning the question over in her mind when she noticed a shift in Flint's posture. Her gaze focused again and she practically gasped when she found his eyes on her. He was actually looking at her, not the spectacle beyond, but _her_.

No. He had to be looking at something else entirely, something directly behind her. It didn't matter how ridiculous that thought sounded in her head. She just couldn't believe he was paying her any attention at all. Even during second year he hadn't looked at her once. What had changed now? No, no. She told herself. He's not. Stop thinking that he is. There's no way-

A curl of his lip, just at the corner, so subtle she almost didn't see it. She wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been staring right back at him. Such a small action seemed to change his expression into a feral smile that made her heart beat a million meters away in her chest.

________________________________________

Her eyes were wider than usual, only slightly really. It was barely noticeable. That didn't change the facts though. What he was seeing wasn't a trick of the light, though it did nothing but enhance her features.

The brown hue glowed in the flames of the candles floating above them, a flicker of the fire reflected in her gaze. Pale lips were parted at a curve, as if she were holding her breath. Then there was her skin... the cheeks becoming red as he gazed at her.

She must have finally noticed that little fact - that she was blushing. Because in the next second Hermione had turned swiftly away. She was facing her table again, head bent down and he imagined she was nibbling away on her bottom lip as her friends continued with their own conversation, failing to notice the tinge to her skin. Or where she had even been looking a moment ago.

Marcus sighed, leaning back into his seat, ignoring the bicker of his teammates around him for the moment. He had already gone over their training regiment and tactics they would be trying on the pitch in a few days. If any of them hadn't been paying attention for whatever reason he would make sure they did the next time. The Quidditch pitch was the perfect place to make that known.

For now though he kept his gaze on her, knowing that she could still feel him staring even now. If he could he would turn away so it didn't become obvious who had his attention, but he couldn't. He couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind. Not after last night.

_"N-" His lips landed on her own, cutting off any objection. They were softer than he had suspected and he bit at her bottom lip, tugging it forward into his mouth so he could slip his tongue over the flesh. She tasted like... cherries. He groaned, noting that mistake a moment later when she pulled away from him. "Stop."_

_Marcus was quick to curl his fingers into her hair, keeping her in place, so she couldn't move away again when he leaned forward to capture her lips once more. There was some unintelligible words slipping from her lips and he gave a yank on her hair, wanting nothing more than for her to shut up._

_She gasped against his mouth and he pushed his tongue inside, tasting the remains of the cherry pie she had eaten that night a few minutes ago. It only served to make her sweeter and he delved further into her open mouth, holding her tongue down with his own when she continued in her quest to speak. Likely just to keep telling him to stop what he was doing. Which he had no intention of doing so. He had only claimed her lips as his own so far, and he had so much more to take from her._

_Regretfully one night would not be enough for all of that, but he would squeeze in as much as he could before he had to go to his own dorm. Speaking of squeezing..._

_He lowered his other hand to slip under her shirt, moving up until his hand came in contact with her bra. Huh. She actually wore one. He hadn't quite expected that, but she had grown from the last time he had seen her in the castle. Just enough for her breasts to start developing anyway. He pushed the piece of material up her body and off what he had been searching for, his hand covering her right breast easily as he kneaded the flesh in his palm. Hopefully this aspect of her continued to develop this year. The bit she had was barely enough for the palm of his hand to cover._

_His fingers tightened on the small breast in his hand, squeezing at the plump flesh, feeling her hard nipple brush against the center of his hand. He grinned when he felt the hard nub, letting go of her only to pinch the nipple a moment later._

_There was a sharp cry from the girl beneath him and he withdrew from her mouth, moving to her neck to nibble at the skin there. To feel her heart beating beneath the skin, getting faster each passing second._

_He could hear her breathing rapidly against his ear and twisted at her nipple again, smirking when she yelped from his actions. "No one's ever touched you like this before, have they, Hermione?"_

_"Stop." That was hardly an answer. The only word she seemed able to get across. "Please," she hissed as he twisted at her sensitive skin again. Oh, there was another._ Please. _How lovely. "Stop."_

_"Have they?" he persisted, as he ran his tongue over a fluttering vein._

_"No," the whine made him groan and thrust against her clothed form. She writhed against him, her own hands managing to get in-between them and she pushed at him, repeating that little word. No._

_He let her struggle against him, feeling her small frame twist and turn beneath him. It caused him to laugh as she continued to push against his chest. As if her small body could really have enough strength to push him off her. It was one of the reasons he was on her now._

_Her body. So small, so soft... His teeth grazed her shoulder when he turned his head. He could just imagine how tight she would be around him. His cock was hard just thinking about it and he thrust against her again._

_Something warm and wet landed on his cheek. "Please, don't. Flint-"_

_He turned his head up sharply, gripping her head in his hand as he gazed into her eyes. "Marcus. That's my name. Use it." At her whimper he loosened his grip on her hair, running his fingers through her hair to push at the base of her skull. "I've touched you in more intimate ways than anyone else here, right? There's no reason to be formal with me. Am I wrong?"_

_She stared back at him, body trembling against him and he reveled in the feeling. "No."_

_"Marcus."_

_His hand moved from her hair to cover her mouth the moment her eyes widened and went to the door. "Don't even think about it," he told her, knowing he had a minute at the very least until whoever it was expected him out of the room. "Now. I'm not through with you, hear me? So, I don't want you to touch any other man. No matter the reason, if he's your friend or not. You're mine now and I'm the only that can touch you, is that clear? Nod your head." At her nod he grinned and took a step back. His hand on her breast dropped away to fish his wand out from a pocket before turning it on her. "Obliviate."_

__________________________________________

She could barely stop herself from scowling as she walked down the hallway. There had to be something wrong with that broom! She just knew it. Why couldn't the other two see that? One would think they were blind, especially Harry.

Out of everyone she was sure he would understand, but instead he had practically chased her from the common room when she arrived from the library. Honestly! Didn't he think at all about who might have sent it? Especially with Sirius Black after him this year? something was always after him, year after year and yet he didn't seem to have a cautious bone in his body. It was just so bloody-

"Unbelievable."

Hermione whirled around. She would know that voice anywhere. Rough, dark, and flowing like wine. "Marcu-Flint. Sorry." She felt the need to hit herself a moment later for having tacked on that last bit. What the hell was there to be sorry for? It's not like he knew that she would use his first name in her dreams or even when she thought about him. Ever since she noticed him looking at her in the Great Hall months ago. It's not like he really liked her, she knew that. Just because he had looked at her then, had even _smiled_ at her. It meant nothing. She needed to get the notion that it did out of her head.

Even if he was smiling right now. "It's fine, really. You can call me Marcus if you want." He was leaning against the wall as he spoke, eyes trained solely on her.

She couldn't believe her ears. "I can?"

His laugh filled the air and she drank it in. All of the attention he was actually giving her. How could those girls not want _this_? It felt amazing to have his eyes on her, to be able to keep his attention on her. Though admittedly it had to be easier right now with the lack of any other females in the area. Still, she could pretend right now that some of her dreams were true. He did say it was okay for her to use his name after all. He had to have some interest in her if he said that.

"Of course, Hermione," he paused. "It's okay, isn't it?"

Her entire body grew warm when he said her name, the heat quickly going south and she felt her cheeks turn red. He couldn't actually be asking her if it was okay for him to use her first name, could he? "Yes. It-it's better than okay." Actually hearing him say her name out loud for real was much better than when he had said it to her in her dreams.

"Oh?"

At his questioning look she realized what she had said and fumbled for words, "All I mean is... well, that's it's fine. Uh, for you to call me Hermione that is. I don't have a problem with it."

The corner of his lip was curled up like before. "Is that what, 'it's better than okay,' means?"

She felt her cheeks burn from his words and would rather turn tail and go back to the common room if he wasn't standing in the path back. "Yes," she managed to sound more confident this time, not letting her mess up get to her. Not when he was actually talking to her and she wasn't sleeping.

"That's good to know." His gaze dropped from hers and for a moment she was confused. Why wasn't he- _oh_. He was still looking at her, but just not her eyes, her face. At her whole body. He was looking her up and down openly and from that curl of his lips he liked what he saw. "What would you say if I wanted you to call me your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" she had to remind herself to close her mouth before she looked like a complete fool.

"Too fast?" His gaze had come to rest back on her eyes.

"No-" she hesitated when he took a step forward, almost stepping back herself. "Not at all." she assured him, or herself, she wasn't sure. Not with him just a step away from her now. He just raised a brow at her though, head tilting to the side and she glanced in the direction a moment later to the door he was indicating. Her eyes lowered to his fingers wrapped around the handle, heart beating faster in her chest.

Hermione took a small breath before walking to the door, giving Flint a thin smile when he opened it. Part of her was sure that he would close it behind her and lock it and leave her there trapped and tell all his friends that Granger had been naive enough to believe he would ever be interested in her. That they would laugh at her for entering the empty classroom.

When the door closed and she looked over her shoulder though Marcus was there, walking toward her as she had stopped in the middle of the room. "I-" What was she suppose to say? Or would he rather her not talk and just snog?

She tensed for a moment when his hand laid on her shoulder, fingers trailing along the side of her neck. The weight of his hand turned her to face him and she looked up through her lashes at him. A small thrill ran through her when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. When his tongue ran across her lips she opened her mouth but he simply ignored the invitation and continued to trail his tongue over her lips, again and again between soft kisses.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him back, but just a second later he was pulling away and she felt her shoulders slump. Had she done something wrong?

The hand on her shoulder pressed down as she glanced at him, brows pinched together, about to ask when all he said was, "Knees."

For a moment she couldn't move. Then both of his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her down and she fell forward, wincing when her knees met stone. Even with the cloth of her robe she still felt the sharp pain that followed through the bone.

There was hardly a sound as she saw more than heard him adjust his own robes and her gaze raised slowly when his slacks were lowered. She swallowed hard when she saw his cock out, thick, the veins seeming to throb. "Have you ever given someone a blow job before, Hermione?"

His words jarred her back to the present. To what was going on and what he had really insinuated back at the door. "No," she murmured, glancing away.

She tried to anyways, to look back at the door as a way of silently telling him she wanted out. Hermione wasn't entirely sure she could get the actual words out. But his fingers merely gripped her chin, moving her back so she had to look at him in front of her. "Do you need instruction?"

Hermione licked at her lips, tasting his saliva when she did so. Her blood ran near below freezing. This is why he had done that. "Marcus, I-"

"Answer the question," his words rung harsh against her ears. "That's all I want from you."

That was all? She looked up quickly. "You just dragged me in here then for... this?" She found she couldn't say the words. It felt too vulgar in her mind, never-mind her tongue.

"No. I want more from you, just not right now."

"What do you want from me?" she had to ask. To know why he showed any interest in her at all when there had to be more willing girls for this.

He just smirked at her. "You. I want to fuck you, every single way, on every surface, and that includes the floor." His gaze fell to the stone below her for a moment before he met her eyes again. "I want to make you scream in pleasure each time as you fuck _me_. To feel your pussy wrapped around me, your hands, the soft flesh of your breasts... lips."

Her body felt warm again, on fire. The skin along her cheeks already felt like there was flames licking up them. "That... would take awhile."

Marcus only grinned. "Years, actually. Now," he lifted her chin further. " _Suck_."

Even her ears felt hot as she leaned forward, pushing herself up a bit so when she extended her tongue it ran along along the tip of his cock. She scooted forward on her knees, reaching up a hand to wrap her fingers lightly around the base of him, partially for balance as she pushed her tongue against the slit on the head.

There was a groan above her and she felt herself flush, the heat pooling directly into the pit of her stomach. She pressed forward, moving her tongue once around the head as she took him into her mouth, taking his groans to mean he approved of her actions.

Hermione pulled back, the head leaving her mouth with a _pop_. Her cheeks burned at the lewd sound and she hurriedly ran her tongue along the slit again to make herself forget it. Lowering her mouth she swirled her tongue around the head before pushing further, taking more of his cock into her mouth. When the tip rested along the back of her throat she moaned softly at the feeling.

A groan, his hand fisted in her hair, was all she needed to hollow her cheeks and _suck_ as she moved slowly back and forth.

When his hand brushed away her own from the base she opened her eyes to look up at him. He hadn't given any indication that he didn't like what she was doing so-

Hermione gasped when she was pulled forward, his pubes tickling her nose as the head of his cock pressed into her throat. In a few seconds though she tried to pull away to find his grip held and her heart beat fast, lungs constricting from lack of air.

When he pulled her back she gasped quickly around him, trying to push air through her mouth for a moment before remembering to breath through her nose. She managed to get some air in before he had himself sheathed in her again, holding her there once more and she twisted slightly so the pubes weren't blocking her nose. Then he was pulling back, thrusting in a second later and she almost coughed as he continued to pound into her mouth, the hand twisted in her hair making it impossible for her to move away.

It was when she felt him twitch, something thick running down her throat that he stilled again, holding her in place. "Swallow."

She forced her esophagus to work, though she was sure it was bruised from his pounding. When she opened her eyes, feeling him pull out she felt the tears staining her cheeks. Her breath came quick, uneven as she gasped for air.

"Good girl."

She glanced to him, seeing his fingers wrapped around a wand just before her vision went dark.

__________________________________________

He flipped open the bound leather, glancing over the messy scrawl within and wondering just who had copied this from the original. It was a wonder anyone bought this, but considering it was on a list people must. Marcus just wasn't sure if they actually could read it or if it was suppose to sit on the shelf and the owner was just meant to boast about such a rare find.

After a minute of working out a few of the words he slipped the book back onto the shelf, shaking his head in loss over what it was he had even managed to read. This trip to Flourish and Blotts was quickly becoming tedious as he pulled another book from the shelf, flipping through the leaves of parchment. He had only come here to pick up a book for his mother who had a thing against owls,

_"They're a part of the post service here. How else are you going to get your letters and anything you buy without going to the store if you don't let them into the house?" he had gotten the nerve up to ask his mother that morning while his father was away at 'work.'_

_She had just glanced up quickly from the breakfast she was preparing. "One of those blasted things bit me. Did you know they can carry diseases? I could've gotten sick! I won't have any owls in this house. Now, go get dressed in your street robes, come down for breakfast, and then go to the store."_

He rubbed at his forehead to fight the headache from coming back after that conversation. Honestly, one bite and suddenly all owls were bad? He had to wonder what exactly went through woman's minds at times.

After slipping the tome back into place he went towards the back of the shop, slipping past a group of students getting their books as he did so. His mind drifted from the issue of the owner of the store not knowing where he had placed his mother's book to the students themselves. Hermione was still a student. He hadn't seen her for three years, but surely she was here somewhere to get books of her own? She could certainly distract him from the crappy customer service.

Where had the sixth year books been last time?

He pushed through the crowd of people to the corner, not caring when one of the students almost toppled over. "Hey-" The voice cut itself off and he could just see the youngster in his mind's eye. Walking slowly away, petrified.

An effect that worked just as well on other customers in the store as soon enough they were getting out of his way for him, not bothering to wait to be pushed aside.

His gaze flitted from shelf to chair to dusty corners filled with stacked books in his search, only stopping when he spotted her in the way back, crouched down while looking over books on the bottom shelf. He could instantly tell it was her from the hair. It wasn't quite as wild as he remembered it, but it was likely as tame as she could get it. He chuckled softly at the thought of her ever really taming that hair of hers. It was much too wild.

"Hermione."

"What-Oh!" He couldn't stop a smirk from forming as she practically jumped up from her place on the ground, whirling around to face him. It was always interesting to see her different reaction whenever he approached her. The fact that he hadn't been able to see her for so long almost grated on his nerves, but then again it was worth it to see her hair flow around her when she turned to him, eyes wide for a second in obvious surprise before she was grinning. "Marcus. How good to see you. I heard you got into a Quidditch team right after graduating. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He glanced to the shelf she had been going over. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Hmm?" She looked to the shelf before her gaze landed back on him. "Yes, but um... it crawled away."

"It crawled away?" That was certainly a feat he hadn't had to deal with before when it came to book hunting. "Which book was it?"

"It happens sometimes. The book isn't from the list. I heard about it and came back here to try and find it, which I did, but then it ran away. It's gone now anyway," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You sure you don't want me to help you find it?" he asked, glancing around the stacks, looking for a crawling book.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to waste your time," she replied with a laugh.

"You wouldn't be wasting my time," he assured her, not about to walk away after having just found her.

"Perhaps. But in that case you _would_ be wasting my time." His brow raised slightly. What did she just say to him? He would have demanded an answer if she didn't grab his arm then, her fingers still inches apart even with both hands wrapped around his bicep. "Just... here." she said, after having him pulled through an open door into the back alley. The door swung shut behind him and he was relieved that they had some semblance of privacy so he could force an answer from her if he had to. He wouldn't have her speaking to him like-

Her lips were on his, her slim body pressed against his own. Those fingers of hers had loosened their grip on his arm, instead trailing down his arm, as if tracing the muscle there. She nipped at his lip, letting out a moan as she pressed herself more insistently against him. He could actually feel her hard nipples through her shirt and let out a half-groan an instant before she stepped back from him, her cheeks pink in color. "Sorry. I've wanted to do that to you since third year. Also..." her words trailed off as her hands dropped from his arms, fingers curling into the bottom of her shirt before she was raising it above her head.

He couldn't make himself move for a moment as her shirt fell to the dirty cobblestones below. Then he caught her wrists as her hands moved to her bra. "What are you _doing_? Someone could see you like this." Not that he was exactly complaining, but... she had never been this assertive before.

"So?" From the look she was giving him she either hadn't thought about that or didn't care. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes," he replied, drawing the word out as he looked her over. She had grown in the years that he hadn't been able to see her. His hands were close enough to her chest for him to know for certain that if he reached up and grabbed the twin orbs they would fit perfectly in his hands.

"Good." He didn't stop her this time when she undid the clasp from her bra and slid the straps down her arms so it soon joined her shirt below. "I already got my school supplies and the train leaves in less than fourty minutes so- _ah_." She was already leaning into his touch when he reached up and tweaked her nipple with his fingers, letting out a moan like a bitch in heat.

He wondered for a moment if he had altered her memory so much that her body just reacted to him on instinct now or if she was just this turned on by him. After a second though he decided he didn't care as long as she spread her legs for him. Her attire wouldn't necessarily make that easy though. "Take off your jeans," he snapped, watching in amazement at how quickly she obeyed him.

She was tugging them down the moment the words had left his mouth. He didn't even bother to tell her to get rid of her knickers as well as she was already tugging them down after stepping out from the pile of clothes beneath her.

He continued to play with the nipple already in his hand, dropping the other lower until it was at her cunt and slid a finger inside. Wet, that was his first thought. She was already slick and grinding against his hand as she moaned. It occurred to him a moment later that his finger wasn't meeting any resistance. Marcus forced himself to take an even breath before asking, "You've fucked before?"

When his gaze moved up he expected her to be frowning at his accusing tone, at the very least anyway. Not smiling at him, a light blush running along her cheeks.

"What?" he snapped, not sure what game she was playing at.

Her grin only widened. "Want to know a secret?" He bent down slightly when Hermione raised herself on her tiptoes so her lips were closer to his ear. " _I broke my hymen when I was masturbating to the thought of you fucking me_."

He tried to keep the groan from his voice, he really did, but it escaped anyway. And she was laughing softly. She might as well have told him to fuck her, and he didn't think he could wait a second longer.

She was certainly wet enough for a proper fucking.

He slipped his finger out of her, hand moving to grasp at her hip. Marcus lowered his other hand as well to her hip before turning her over so she wasn't facing him anymore. Instead he pushed her forward until she was bent over a pile of crates that must have been used for a morning delivery to the book store. He loosened his slacks quickly, opening his robe just enough to get his cock out. If there was one thing he wasn't in the mood for right now it was patience.

He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her, pulling her lithe body toward him when he did so. Her cry of pleasure met his ears as he had sheathed himself inside her. He thought of casting an area silence spell for a second, so only he would hear her, but really, what was the point? _Someone_ had surely heard her already. She hadn't put any effort in to being quiet and at this point he didn't care.

When he pulled out he did so slowly, watching until the head of his cock was resting against her pussy lips and thrust back in quickly, seeing her body swallow the shaft. Her lovely little body. It was so tight. When he thrust into her again his gaze moved up to her waist, where his thumbs met on the small of her back. So fucking _tiny_. Like a damn doll.

A laugh escaped him and Marcus leaned over her so he could hiss into her ear as he pounded into her greedy little cunt, "You're my sex doll, Hermione. Always willing and eager whenever I want to fuck you, wherever. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" Her shout went straight to his cock.

The sight of her naked beneath him, pushing back to meet him for every thrust, fingers curled around the wood of the crate made his cock twitch within her. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he came if she kept this up.

Marcus leaned back so he was standing again, so he could thrust faster and harder into her as she bounced beneath him. He didn't just see her though, he could see the people passing the alleyway further down. One, maybe two, hell he didn't care how many had stopped to look down the alley, but he would be sure to give them a show.

He moved a hand up to twist into Hermione's curls and pull her head back so whoever was looking could see her face as he fucked her. Could hear her more clearly as she moaned, and screamed-

" _Fuck!_ Fuck me!" She thrust back against him as her moans got louder, until he felt her pussy grip him hard. "Marcus!" The scream filled his ears as she came hard around him, her body pushing him to cum into her.

A moment later he did with a groan, not able to hold himself back anymore, filling her as she panted beneath him. He thrust slowly into her as her pussy milked him of every last drop of cum.

__________________________________________

She slid onto the stool, reaching forward to rasp her knuckle against the counter and get the bartender's attention. "Hey, Hermione," Neville said, as he found the tap for her usual drink and got a glass, pouring the alcohol inside without a glance toward her.

He had been doing that for awhile actually. Before the war even ended he wouldn't look at her properly. She still wasn't entirely sure why but whenever she tried to ask him he got red in the face and did his best to bolt from the room, so she had let it go and stopped trying months ago. "How's business?"

"It's great," he supplied. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he was quick to elaborate. "Hannah was just saying the other day how everyone is impressed with the change in decor. Mainly about the lack of spiderwebs, and how they didn't know the floor was made of such a light wood. The dust hid a lot of this place's beauty."

She gave a nod of her head as she took her glass from his outstretched hand, fingers curling around the neck rather than the base where his hand was when he moved it toward her. "Yeah. You guys have done a nice job getting this place into shape."

"Thanks," Neville said just before another customer called him away.

He tipped her glass back, draining to the half-way point before setting it back down on the counter and turning in her chair to survey the area. She had heard from a Quidditch player that Marcus came in sometimes and was hoping to see him as she hadn't seen him since sixth year, before boarding the train anyway. Seventh year had been hectic, and it had stayed like that for awhile as the Wizarding World of Britain put itself back together again once Voldemort was dead. There had been a few Death Eaters loose at the time as well, but now everything had quieted down again and it looked like everyone was slipping back into their normal lives.

Her gaze stopped on a familiar form tucked in the corner of the room. She turned swiftly around on the stool, rasping against the counter again. "Any room keys available?" she asked Neville when he showed up a few seconds later.

"Yeah." After a few seconds of him fumbling around he placed a key on the counter.

"Put it on my tab, would you?"

"You don't have a tab-"

"Make me one then," Hermione said as she turned around and let the key dangle from her fingers as she looked at _him_. She simply mouthed the room number before slipping off the stool and making her way to the stairs. There was a bounce to her step as she went down the hall, locating the door easily enough and pushing it open.

She left the key on the nightstand as she set on the edge of the bed, leaning down to undo her shoes and kick them off into a corner, the socks quickly followed. When she heard the door open she didn't even look over as she slid her jeans and knickers off her legs in one swift tug. She lifted the shirt from her body next, a smirk tugging at her lips as she laid back on the bed.

His groan hadn't escaped her notice when she revealed her lack of a bra. The door shut with a click and she was mildly amused at him having thought to shut it at all.

Then there was a rustle of clothes before he was leaning over her, skin bared. "Hermione."

"Marcus," she replied, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down toward her so she could press her lips against his. He didn't stay there for very long though, slipping out from her arms he moved down, mouth enclosing around a nipple and she squirmed as he licked and pinched the hard nub between his teeth. One of his hands worked at her other breast, squeezing the orb as his fingers rubbed against the nipple, teasing until it was hard beneath his palm. She rolled her hips against him, seeking the friction she so desperately needed even now. " _Please_."

"Wait."

She practically groaned in frustration. "I've waited for nearly four years already." She pressed her hips insistently against his own, wishing for once that he wasn't so much stronger than her so she could force him onto his back and sink down on him. So she could fuck _him_.

"You couldn't get one other person to fuck you between now and then?" From his chuckle he already knew the answer. There really was no reason for him to be asking, for taking his attention off her body for even a bloody second.

She sighed. "Of course other people want to fuck me, but I can't. It has to be you."

"Hmm." The vibration against her nipple made her moan and twist her hips upward once again. "Is that right?" His tongue on her chest made her squirm further, desperate for the warm wet appendage to touch her in all the right places. "I'm pretty lucky then, aren't I? Got myself a personal fuck toy that can't go off behind my back because she needs _me_. Everyone is going to wonder what store I got you from."

Her body only grew hotter from his words, the pit of her stomach a hurricane of flames wanting to be released and spread throughout her body. Damn him.

She reached a hand down between them, but he caught her wrist. "No cheating."

"Then, _fuck me_."

There was a soft sigh at her ear, then he was inside her and she was moaning as she moved with him. As he filled her with each thrust, his hand never leaving her nipple, his tongue hot against her neck as he bit softly into the skin.

Soon she felt those flames winding up in her stomach and was quick to wrap her legs around his waist, to force him even deeper into her with every thrust. "Marcus," she whined as she grinded against him.

"Cum for me, Hermione." She felt the coil in her _snap_ , flames licking her from head-to-toe as she gripped tightly onto him.

She managed to keep her eyes open until she felt him fill her, then she sunk into oblivion with a smile on her lips.

When she opened her eyes again she could feel the heat radiating off from his body next to hers and rolled over, intent on making him fuck her again after all the years he had made her wait. No matter that he couldn't have any control over the war and society's recovery.

Her eyes only widened though when she saw him rolling a small object between his thumb and forefinger. "I was wondering when you would get up." He moved his thumb so she could see the diamond glittering in the flame of the candle, set in a silver band. "Probably not the most romantic way but, would you marry me?"

She could barely hold her breath. "Yes."


End file.
